psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Altron
Opis Altron to młody samiec rasy Blue Bay Shepherd. Mieszka z Psim Patrolem, ale nie pełni w nim zawodu. Pochodzi z innego wymiaru (wymiar Tetradi). Jest kumplem Nicka. Zakochany jest w Kashy i są małżeństwem. To także tata Avie i Male. Wygląd Piesek ma ciemnoszare- niebieskie futerko. Na klatce piersiowej ma białą łatkę. Na górze pyska jaśniejsza szara oraz kropki nad oczyma w tym samym kolorze. Oczy ma niebieskie. Charakter Altron jest dość przyjaznym pieskiem i bardzo gościnnym, oraz odważnym. Potrafi być lojalny. Jednakże ze względu iż czasem lubi popodrywać, dla niektórych jest wręcz nie znośny!! Czasem uważa iż sunie są słabsze dlatego nawet jeżeli miałby zawalić robotę to i tak spróbuje je ,,wyręczyć". Ogólnie taki jest dla Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół. Podczas złych dni chodzi zamyślony, nadąsany i często może coś głupiego wytknąć!! Nikt nie jest idealny. Dla wrogów Psiego Patrolu dość arogancki, wredny i agresywny nie da sobie w kaszę na pluć! Zdolny jeszcze do poświęceń. Jest oddanym kumplem Nicka i nie zostawiłby go nigdy w potrzebie! Co do Kashy czuły, potulny, próbujący być romantyczny i słodki, lecz jej zdaniem jest nie znośny! Umiejętności Dość dobrze biega oraz doradza. Świetnie też pływa i się wspina. Do tego nawet silny. Rodzina * Nie pamięta tej z której pochodzi. * Kasha- żona. * Avie- córka. * Male- córka. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Justin Long * Wersja polska- Modest Ruciński Biografia Samczyk urodził się w innym wymiarze. Z tego co pochodzi Tetradi. Niezbyt pamięta rodziców, gdyż pracowali by pomóc. Pewnego dnia zginęli. Lecz poznał szybko swego kumpla i razem nauczyli się samodzielnie żyć. Tak dorastał. Pewnego dnia wybuchła wojna i Altron poszedł do wojska. Po wojnie natknął się na suczkę, w której się od razu zakochał i pomagał jej uciec wraz z jej przyjaciółmi. Pewnego dnia kumpel pieska, Nick został porwany przez pewną suczkę. Piesek obiecał mu, iż wróci po niego. Spotkał Strażników Ziemi i razem pomógł im ją obalić i ocalić kumpla. Po tym dostał propozycje zamieszkania w Psim Patrolu mimo iż nie chciał opuścić kumpla przyjął ją. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Kashą, jego córkami, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Podróże. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki # Wielkanoc. # Pory roku. # Suczki # Wyjazdy. # Słońce. # Pomagać. # Dobro Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Wojen. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Oszustwa. # Narkotyków. # Podlizywania się # Gdy Kasha odrzucała jego zaloty. # jego zaloty. # Zdrajców. # Gdy Kasha jest w tarapatach. # Gdy jego córki są w tarapatach. # Gdy Kasha jest smutna. # Gdy jego córki są smutne. Hobby # Bieganie. # Pływanie. # Wspinaczka. # Siłowanie się Strach # Kashy i jego córkom może coś się stać. Ciekawostki # Ma 66,04 cm wzrostu. # Jest bardzo rzadką rasą psa, gdyż to Blue Bay Shepard. # Jest zakochany po uszy w Kashie, nie wiedział że suczka to odwzajemniała. # Pomagał uciekać Kashy wraz z jej przyjaciółmi. # Mieszka w Psim Patrolu. # Pochodzi z innego wymiaru. # Pochodzi z wymiaru z tego, którego min. pochodzi Tetradi. # Jest kumplem Nicka. # Jest zakochany w Kashie i są małżeństwem. # On i Kasha wzięli ślub na Fiji, na plaży Goa. # On i Kasha mają dwójkę szczeniąt: Avie i Male. Galeria Altron'a Altron.PNG Altron_standing.PNG Kasha and Altron by Puppy.png|ARCYCUDNE ARCYDZIEŁO NARYSOWANE PRZEZ PUPPY LOFFICAM JE :33 <333 Altron_and_Kasha.PNG|Altron z Kashą, jak zwykle flirtujący z nią 1534105160688.png|OMD!!! Kapitalne arcycudne arcydzieło:333 Uwielbaim :3Narysowane przez Puppy Kasha and Altron in real show.png|Altron i Kasha w realnym show. Kasha Nick Faith and Altron at the fireplace.JPG|KAPITALNE ARCYDZIEŁO NARSYOWANE PRZEZ JULCZYDLO! <333 KOFFAM :33 1534570725851.png|Kapitalne arcydzieło :33 Cudeńko:3 ❤️ Love!!Narysowane przez Puppy Kasha and Altron for Chye.jpg|ARCYDUEŃKO :33 Koffam <33Narysowani przez ^^ToyFredd^1 Altron_with_Marshall_in_real_show.PNG|Z Marshall'em w realnym show Altron_as_Mighty_Pup.PNG|Jako Mighty Pup Altron and Kasha before their wedding with Nick and Faith by Wafel.png|OMD! OMG!! ARCYCUDNE I ARCY PIĘKNIE ARCYCUDAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO:33 <3 Nie mogę się napatrzeć<333 Kocham:333 Narysowane przez KruchyWafel<33 Kasha Altron Faith Nick Balto and Ernest 22 Team.PNG|Drużyna 22. Do przyszłego speedpaint. Agent_Altron.jpg|AA!! OMG! OMD!! ARCYCUDOWANE ARCYDZIEŁO <33 Uwielbiam <33 Narysowane przez Wilczeqq HalloweenDarlingHalloween.jpg|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO CUDOWNE <333 Narysowane przez Shiraz :3 Spóźniony fanart 63D7F2D5-416C-460B-8666-5486FB9F2A18.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 17 Śnieżyca Untitled175.png|OMD! OMG! OMD! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <333 Brak słów <333 Kocham :3 Z okazji walentynek Narysowane przez Wafel <33 Altron stands.PNG Kasha i Altron by Toy.jpg|OMD! Cudowne arcydzieło arcydzieł���� Kocham ❤️❤️❣️ Nie mogę się napatrzeć�� By Toy Project Capture (57).png|Woow<3 ARCYCUDNY Arcyś �� ❤️❤️❣️ Brawa <33 Niezmierne dzięki za arcysia �� ❤️❤️❣️ Kocham �� Narysowane przez Everestiskay12 Altron and Kasha December Challenge 2 Day 21 Starless Night.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 21 Bezgwiezdna noc Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Pomocnik Psiego patrolu Kategoria:Przyjaciel Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Piesek z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Psy z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Psy z innego wymiaru. Kategoria:Blue Bay Shepard Kategoria:Blue Bay Shepardy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Blue Bay Shepherd Kategoria:Blue Bay Shepherdy Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Pieski z innego wymiaru